Wild n' Kuroshitsuji Out
by MsAlexisMariePhantomhive
Summary: Watch and see how Alexis and Alicia run Black Butler and Wild n' Out combined! Rated T for Grell, mild cussing , and more stuff coming your way! Y'all in for a treat! Co-oped by myself and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Music from Wild n' Out Season 5 plays)**_

_**It's Alicia and Alexis' Wild n' Out!**_

_**On the Black Team, we have:**_

_**Claude Faustus, **_

_**Ronald Knox, **_

_**William T. Spears,**_

_**The Undertaker, **_

_**Ciel Phantomhive,**_

_**Lizzy Midford, **_

_**and their team captains:**_

_**Alicia and Alexis Davis and Sebastian Michaelis.**_

_**And on the Red Team, we have: Mey-Rin, **_

_**The Triplets,**_

_**Hannah Anafeloz,**_

_**Ash, **_

_**and their team captains:**_

_**Bard, Angela, and Alois Trancy.**_

_**Now welcome Alicia and Alexis Davis!**_

* * *

Audience: Wild n', Wild n', Wild n'...

Alicia and Alexis: Wild n', Wild n'! Cut the beat! (Beat scratches)

Alicia and Alexis: New York, make some noise!

Audience: (Cheers)

Alicia: Welcome to Wild n' Out, the home of freestyle comedy. Now this is a special edition of Wild n' Out.

Alexis: Because of the occasion, we have some of the cast of Kuroshitsuji with us today! But we split them up into 2 teams and 9 of them are on the Red Team! Red Team, come out on stage! (Red Team walks on stage)

Red Team: Hi.

Alicia: Now, I would like to introduce the team that will win (probably), the Black Team! Come on out! (Black Team walks on stage)

Black Team: Hi.

Alicia and Alexis: Give a hand to both teams!

Audience: (claps)

Everyone but Alicia and Alexis: When are we going to play the games?

Alicia and Alexis: After the break.

Red and Black Teams but Alexis and Alicia: Oh, you guys are so going down!

Alicia and Alexis: DJ, take us out! (Beat drops)

* * *

**_Alicia and Alexis: For the next chapter, you guys are going to decide which game we should play! The list will be after the disclaimer!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Wild n' Out. All rights go to their owners!_**

* * *

**Wild n' Kuroshitsuji Games List:**

**Before & After is a game where the DJ gives a scenario and the people have to act out what happened before and after. **

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do is a game where they bring up a Wild 'n Out girl up and the team members have to break up with the girl with a funny punchline...**

**Dictionary is a game where the DJ gives a word and the players have to use it in a sentence. the only rule in this game is that it has to be funny. If it's funny, they get a bell. If it's not, they get a buzzer.**

**Family Reunion is a game where team members from both teams try to look in the audience to find their favorite "family relatives" and try to make it funny. The games begin when they sing this jingle "At the family reunion! Who we introducing, who we introducing." **

**Let Me Holla is a game where they try to have the best pickup line to a Wild 'n Out girl. If it's funny they get a bell if it's not, they don't.**

**Pause: DJ Dwreck will give a scene and two players from both teams will act it out. If one gets uncomfortable they yell pause.**

**R & Beef is a game where both teams try to make a topic int song chosen from the audience. Then the audience chooses which song was the best.**

**Remix is where both teams have to turn a nursery rhyme (from the audience) into a hip-hop piece. Then the audience decides which ones were funnier. **

**Hood Jeopardy: Dj Dwreck will say and answer and on person from from each team will will say a question. If it funny get a bell if it ain't a buzzer.**

**So Fly is a game where the people have to brag about how fly their captain is. Each funny one gets a bell and each whack doesn't get a bell. They usually say "My man (Nick Cannon/Guest Celebrity) is so fly." and the audience then goes "How fly is he?"**

**Talkin' Spit: The two team captains will sit across from each and the opposing team will try to make them laugh and spit the water. Most times spitting loses.**

**Tore Up From The Floor Up is a game where the teams pick members of the audience who are "models" with the clothes they are already wearing and they have a "Unfabulous Fashion Show". The people have to make something funny out of their fashion sense. If it's funny they get a bell, if not they don't get one.**

**Wildstyle is the Bonus Game that appears in every episode of the series. The people have to rap about the other people and try to make jokes out of them which is pretty much like a rap battle. Every funny punchline gets a point for your team and every whack one doesn't get a point. Whoever has the most points wins the "Comedy Championship Belt".**


	2. Chapter 2-Remix

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Nick Cannon's Wild 'n Out. All rights go to their respected owners.**_

* * *

Alicia and Alexis with Audience: Wild n', Wild n' Wild n'...

Alicia and Alexis: Cut the beat! (Beat scratches) New York, make some noise!

Audience: Woo! (Clapping)

Alicia and Alexis: Welcome back to Wild n' Kuroshitsuji Out. The first game we are going to play is called Remix. Remix is where both teams have to turn a nursery rhyme into a hip-hop piece. Then the audience decides which ones was funnier. Now before the break, we already gave each team a nursery rhyme. The black team has "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and the red team has "Patty Cake" and we also did a coin toss and since the red team won, they get to go first. Red Team, you ready?

Red Team: Hell yeah! -comes to the middle of the stage-

All: Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can.

Alois: REEEMIX! Drop that beat! (Beat drops)

Red Team: Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Who? Miss Patty! Who? Miss Patty!

All Guys on Red Team: I'm the Bakerman and I got a booty collection

But when it comes to Patty she's the best of my selection

She's got cake so big it don't fit inside your hand

And if you was a man you'd come as fast as you can

Red Team: Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Who? Miss Patty! Who? Miss Patty!

All Girls on Red Team: They call me Miss Patty because I got that cake And boys give me money just to shake it in their face I shake it in their face with so much style and grace Make 'em scream so loud they get evicted from their place

Red Team: Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Miss Patty got that cake cake cake cake cake

Who? Miss Patty! Who? Miss Patty!

Audience: (clapping) Woo!

Alicia and Alexis: Wow. That was funny as hell! Black team, to the middle of the stage!

Black Team: Hai! -comes to the middle of stage-

All on Black Team: Itsy Bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out, Out-

Alexis and Alicia: Reemmiixx!

Black Team: Itsy Bitsy Spider, waiting on the wall Went

You Better watch out or she will have you caught

All Guys on Black Team: It is a constant strain, constant pain watching you deny

That her plans to catch you, stars when you tell lies

No matter how obvious you seem like you're blind

Can't you feel problems that creep twerking up from behind

Baby, you are not a boy there are things that you should see

The strings she's tied you must cut loose, it's up to you not me,

It's up to you not me

Itsy, bitsy spider climbing on the wall TWERK TEAMM

Better watch your step on in her web you'll fall

Spin you round in circles in a net of doubt

Baby if you're stuck I'm done with you

Cause I won't get you out

The way she's got you worked out she can't have no rest

You must wake up she's crawling in our nest

You're hands are tied we are stuck in a web of lies

All Girls on Black Team: I think it's time that we said our goodbyes

Baby, you act like a boy there are things I know you'll see

The strings we tied I cut you loose you're not a man to me,

you're not a man to me Itsy, bitsy spider climbing on the wall

Better watch your step on in her web you'll fall

Spin you round in circles in a net of doubt

Baby if you're stuck I'm done with you

Cause I won't get you out

Itsy Bitsy Spider climbing all over my wall, I'm telling you

Everyday a new mess, cause you are so spineless

Denying when you can, she's trying to steel my man

Baby don't you know that it in the end

If she managed to convince you I'd rather be her best friend

All: Itsy, bitsy spider climbing on the wall

Better watch your step on in her web you'll fall

Spin you round in circles in a net of doubt

Baby if you're stuck I'm done with you

Cause I won't get you out...

HAHAHAH

Alicia and Alexis: Wow! Give a hand to both teams!

Audience: (claps)

Alicia: Now it's time to see who will take this round! Will it be the Red Team?

Audience: (clapping and yelling)

Alexis: Or the Black Team?!

Audience: (yelling and clapping loud)

Alicia: And the winner is...the Black Team!

Audience: (clapping and yelling)

Alicia and Alexis: Give a hand to both teams! They did very well! We'll be right back. DJ, Take us out! (Beat drops)


End file.
